A Bibliotecaria
by Debora cirilli
Summary: Isabella vê sua vida mudar quando começa na faculdade, novos amigos, uma irmã louca, muito estudo e um novo trabalho, como bibliotecária no campus. Trabalho esse que vai lhe dar muitos bons momentos, será que serão apenas bons livros e silencio que ela encontrara em meio aos livros? Talvez não.


**Capitulo 1 – Dartmouth ai vamos nós**

**N/a: oi gente nunca postei nada aqui, espero que gostem.**

**Beijos**.

-Isabella Marie Swan se você não descer em dois minutos eu vou absolutamente te matar – minha linda e doce irmã Tanya gritou do andar de baixo, me fazendo rir.

-Deus Tany se acalme ou você terá um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento – sorri descendo as escadas e ela bufou.

-Bellinha minha querida nós temos que estar em um avião daqui a duas horas e você parece tão calma, porém eu não estou – gritou a ultima parte me fazendo rir.

-Tany nós temos tempo de sobra relaxa, tenta não fazer disso um show – resmunguei fazendo ela bufar.

-Por favor Bella não me faça pirar, você sabe que só sai um maldito vôo por dia para Hanover e se perdermos essa merda de vôo só sai outro amanha, o que fará com que a gente perca a vaga naquele maldito apartamento que vamos dividir com outras duas garotas, mas a nossa vaga esta reservada apenas até hoje – disse visivelmente nervosa, juro que eu podia ver a veia em sua testa pulsando muito.

-Tany por favor se acalma, nós não vamos perder o voo, eu juro para você – sorri segurando seu rosto e fazendo ela me olhar, sorri quando seus olhos profundamente verdes encontraram os meus e ela pareceu relaxar.

Sim é estranha essa ligação que nós temos, mas acho que isso se deve ao fato de termos dividido a mesma barriga, e termos estados a vida toda juntas, sim eu e Tanya éramos gêmeas não idênticas, isso era obvio, na verdade era muito difícil convencer as pessoas disso, afinal éramos o que se pode chamar de opostas, eu tinha a pele clara como uma parede recém pintada, olhos castanhos profundamente marrons, cabelos marrons avermelhados cacheados nas pontas, e tinha com certeza mais quilos do que Tanya já teve, não que eu fosse gorda, mas não era exatamente magra. Já Tanya tinha a pele tão branca quanto a minha, porem em um tom rosado saudável, seus olhos tinham o mesmo tom de verde que minha mãe, o que era muito frustrante, seus cabelos eram loiros avermelhados e ela tinha o corpo malhado com musculos em muitos lugares, claro ela passa varias horas do dia treinando e malhando muito.

-Ok Bell eu vou tentar parar de pirar – sorriu agora com a voz mais controlada e calma.

-Obrigado, já estava considerando a possibilidade de pegar alguns comprimidos de Valium para você na bolsa da mamãe - confessei a fazendo abrir um sorriso brilhante.

-Você sabe que ela totalmente ta mataria né? – perguntou e eu lhe lancei meu melhor sorriso.

-Claro como ela vivera sem o seu tarja preta – debochei rindo e Tany me acompanhou.

-Suas desnaturadas eu ainda posso ouvir vocês daqui da cozinha – mamãe gritou nos tirando da nossa conversa, era sempre assim quando estávamos juntas entravamos em nossa própria bolha de cumplicidade, e eu amava isso, era estranho ver minha vida sem a Tanya.

-Claro que você nos ouviu, a senhora sempre ouve – Tanya zombou indo para a cozinha e eu tive que rir enquanto a seguia.

-Você esta insinuando algo Tanya Carolliny Swan? – mamãe perguntou sorrindo quando entramos na cozinha.

-Eu insinuando algo? Imagina mamy – Tanya sorriu e piscou para mamãe indo ate ela ea beijando.

-Não sei como você vão sobreviver sozinhas lá – mamãe disse parecendo preocupada.

-Relaxa mamy a Bell ta comigo eu vou cuidar bem dela – Tany sorriu e juro que vi minha mãe estremecer.

-É disso que eu tenho medo – resmungou e eu ri.

-Relaxa mãe, não somos crianças mais – sorri beijando gentilmente o rosto da minha doce e bela mãe, Rennee era o que se pode chamar de uma bela senhora e toda a beleza delicada de Tanya veio dela com toda a certeza, já eu era como meu pai fisicamente, porem a personalidade era da minha mãe.

-Eu sei disso Bella, mas eu sinto como se um pedaço de mim estivesse indo junto com vocês, eu não me vejo vivendo sem vocês, há espaço demais aqui para eu e seu pai, o que será de mim sem as minhas pequenas menininhas – sussurrou melancolicamente nos olhando com certa devoção que me vez sorri.

-Mamy a gente também vai sentir sua falta, mas é Dartmouth – Tanya disse sorrindo – quantas vezes eu vou ser aceita em Dartmouth nessa vida, a Bella tudo bem, afinal ela é a super fodastica e inteligente, mas eu, Deus você sabe o quanto eu lutei para entrar lá, literalmente – Tany disse dramatizando toda a coisa, ela falando assim me fazia parecer como uma nerd, mas não era bem assim.

-Querida não fale assim, você é muito talentosa e inteligente a prova disso é que você e Bella estão indo para a mesma faculdade – minha mãe sorriu e eu sorri também.

-Mamãe você sabe muito bem que a Bellinha foi aceita pela notas e eu fui aceita por ser boa socando a bunda daquelas magrelas – Tanya sorriu triunfante, sim ela tinha ganhado uma bolsa esportiva para a faculdade o que era muito bom, afinal enquanto eu me matava estudando ela se matava em suas aulas de boxe.

-Para de ser a rainha do drama Tany e vamos antes que a gente perca aquele maldito vôo – resmunguei.

-Oh merda eu tinha me esquecido, agora nós temos uma hora e meia para chegar lá – pronto a psicótica estava de volta, mas ainda era muito melhor que a rainha do drama que ela tendia a ser quase que constantemente.

-O pai de vocês já esta esperando lá fora, vamos não quero que percam o vôo – mamãe disse caminhando para a saída e eu e Tanya a acompanhamos.

A viagem ate o aeroporto foi rápida, graças ao bom Deus hoje o transito de Seattle não estava a loucura que costumava ser, o que era uma maravilha, eu não estava afim de ouvir a reclamação eterna da rainha do drama no meu ouvido, quando chegamos nos despedimos novamente dos nossos pais e logo estávamos embarcando.

-Pronta para isso? – perguntei a Tany assim que nosso vôo decolou.

-Com toda a certeza, não vejo a maldita hora de socar a cara daquelas malditas vadias da liga universitária, sem contar nos homens, por Deus eu vou com certeza trepar mais do que qualquer outra naquele lugar – sorriu e eu tive que rir.

-Por Deus Tany não se torne uma maldita vadia – resmunguei e ela riu.

-Cadê seu senso de humor Bell? – perguntou rolando os olhos – sério eu estou completamente animada para isso, mas estou especialmente feliz por que você vai estar la comigo, e claro se houver algum sexo de qualidade envolvido nisso por que não tentar? – sorriu e eu tive que rir, Tanya sempre seria Tanya e eu amava isso.

-Por Deus Tany você realmente não tem jeito, só tente não pegar uma DST nem engravidar – sorri relaxando na cadeira.

-Pode deixar comigo isso eu posso fazer – sorriu também relaxando – Bell eu te amo e estou muito feliz de ter você comigo.

-Eu também te amo Tany e estou feliz de estarmos juntas nisso – sorri agradecida por ter ela comigo, essa seria uma nova fase e eu completamente estaria pirando se não fosse por ela.

**N/a: Então o que acharam? Logo posto o próximo.**


End file.
